disneycinderellafandomcom-20200214-history
Jaq (Jacques)
Jaq (real name Jacques) is a mouse who serves as one of Cinderella's sidekicks. Personality Jaq is helpful, kind, brave and intelligent. He is a daring leader who inspires and motivates the other mice and he is loyal to Cinderella above all else. He also will do anything to protect his friends, as he risks his life time and again for Cinderella. He is an adorable friend to have fun with and enjoy every second of the time with him. This mouse can also be quite sensitive at times when something hurts him or his friends, or even when he feels lonely. Summary In the first film, Cinderella rescues the mice from traps and the cat Lucifer and dresses and feeds them. They perform many favors in return. Jaq seems to be one of the leaders of the mice, planning strategies to avoid the cat, sneak food, and help Cinderella with her ball gown. The other mice gladly follow his lead. Jaq is thin, with scruffy hair, and speaks a fast kind of pidgin English.he is last seen in the film in tiny palace uniforms, eating and waving at the wedding of Cinderella and Prince Charming.In Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, In Jaq's Story, Jaq, feeling useless, wishes that he were a human; Fairy Godmother grants this wish and Jaq tries to help Cinderella and the others prepare for the fair until he realizes he liked being a mouse better and returns to normal. In Anastasia's Story, they attempt to help their old nemesis Lucifer win the affections of a snobby female cat named Pom Pom (the mice's, and probably Bruno's, new nemesis) in the castle in the hopes the cats will then leave the mice alone.In Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, Jaq is one of the two main protagonists. He makes his opening appearance helping the fairy godmother prepare for the prince and Cinderella's anniversary party. After Lady Tremaine reversed time and made the slipper fit Anastasia's foot, they helped Cinderella search for the prince, (wreaking havoc in the palace kitchen in the process). They discover Lady Tremaine's use of dark magic by witnessing her cast a spell on the prince to forget Cinderella (and think that he danced with Anastasia). In a plan to steal the wand back, they succeed in taking the wand from Lady Tremaine, but she has Cinderella arrested with a banishment sentence before she can lift the spell on the prince. Gus and Jaq manage to convince the prince that Cinderella is the right girl through a catchy showtune, "At the Ball". They later help Cinderella put on her wedding gown, but the three are magically sent away by Lady Tremaine, who assigns Lucifer the cat to drive them in a pumpkin carriage over a cliff. After they narrowly escape their deaths, Cinderella, Jaq, and Gus return to the palace where the mice attack the entrance guards to let Cinderella through to the wedding. The mice are last seen in Cinderella III during the closing credits in a picture with a very decorated king, one with them stuffed with cheese, Gus in a rather sophisticated uniform, and the final picture in a photo booth style series with Cinderella, the prince, and the two mice. Trivia * Of all her mouse friends, Cinderella seems to have the closest bond with Jaq. This might be because of how long they've known each other, or the comfort he's given to her over the years of torture at the hands of her stepmother and stepsisters. Category:Main Characters Category:Male characters